


No Time to Talk

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey’s just trying to meditate, but Poe’s proving to be a distraction.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	No Time to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/4/20 prompt: Sweet creature, had another talk about where it’s going wrong.

“I think it’s time we had a talk.”

Poe hums, almost _too_ nonchalantly. “What about?”

Rey sighs, opening her eyes to see Poe grinning deviously as he strokes fond fingers down her jaw and neck.

Their relationship is still so new, so sweet, _so thrilling_ , that it taxes her to say, “About how you keep distracting me while I’m trying to meditate.”

“Later,” he murmurs, nuzzling into the spot between her neck and shoulder, teeth gently biting the thin, sensitive skin.

She gasps and lies back, tugging him down with her.

He’s right. They can talk later.

This can’t wait.


End file.
